moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Stalker
Epsilon Headquarters |baseunit = |role = * Siege * Support |eliteability = |useguns = * Imploder * Drain cannon |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Geneplug |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 5 |seaspeed = |range = 12 (both weapons) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Drain cannon heals friendly infantry near the target |structure = |notes = * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Self-healing * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} The Stalker is a heavy infantry used by Epsilon Headquarters. A superior counterpart to the Brutes, they can destroy vehicles and structures with their imploder cannon, and leech enemy infantry's health with their drain cannon. Description The hulking behemoths known as Stalkers are the more successful counterparts of the genetic experiments by Epsilon scientists which resulted in, among others, the Brute. Incredibly tough and strong, Stalkers can withstand a lot of firepower. Though rudimentary, Stalkers have enough intelligence to wield firearms and are therefore hoisted into large metal suits with integrated weapons for additional protection. Serving as mobile artillery platforms, Stalkers can withstand the recoil of their implosion cannon, allowing them to easily bring down structures as they collapse upon themselves. Their secondary weapon temporarily drains psychic energy from their infantry targets, which allows allied infantry near them to slowly regenerate which, combined with melee infantry like Brutes, forms a powerful combo. Overview Appearances * Stalkers make their debuts in Machinehead, where a small group of them is given to the player after Yunru hacks their battlefield control system. * Chronologically, Stalker is first buildable in Research Stroke, and it doesn't need a Geneplug. * Unthinkable is the first campaign with buildable Stalker. Assessment Quotes When selected *''You're gonna love this!'' *''I can't help myself.'' *''Let's level something.'' *''I wanna blow something up.'' *''Really big guns!'' *''I love the sound of explosions in the distance.'' When ordered to move *''Can't wait.'' *''That's the sweet spot.'' *''That's the ticket.'' *''See ya!'' *''Headin' over.'' *(laughs) When ordered to attack *''This will be a sight!'' *''Pulverize!'' *''Pump a few rounds of sweet revenge!'' *''Eat it!'' *''Smells like victory!'' *''Boom, boom!'' When under fire *''This thing ain't workin!'' *''Playtimes over already?'' Trivia * The Stalker's ingame appearance is based off the Tesla Trooper from Red Alert 3, though the cameo was derived from the render of the Tesla Trooper from Red Alert 2. * In 3.0 the Stalker's secondary weapon was an infantry immobilizer, but as it became the weapon of the Foehn Clairvoyant and Giantsbane in 3.3, the Stalker received the drain cannon to replace it. * The drain cannon's visual effects are reused from the old Geneburst support power in version 3.0. * In versions 1.2 and 2.0, they were known as Nightmares that had far more firepower than the present Stalker but did not have the drain cannon. Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Artillery